hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th (1980)
In the summer of 1958, two summer camp counselors at Camp Crystal Lake sneak away from a campfire sing-along to have sex. Before they can completely undress, an unseen assailant sneaks into the room and murders them both. 21 years later, a young woman named Annie (Robbi Morgan) enters a small diner and asks for directions to the newly re-opened Camp Crystal Lake. Enos (Rex Everhart), a truck driver, agrees to give Annie a lift halfway to the camp. An old man named Ralph(Walt Gorney) reacts to the news of the camp's reopening by warning Annie that the camp has a "death curse". During the drive, Enos explains the history of the camp, informing her that a young boy drowned in Crystal Lake in 1957, and that two counselors were murdered the following year. After Enos lets her out, Annie hitches a ride with a passing vehicle. The second driver, whose face is never seen, murders Annie in the woods. At the camp, the other counselors, Ned (Mark Nelson), Jack (Kevin Bacon), Bill (Harry Crosby), Marcie (Jeannine Taylor), Brenda (Laurie Bartram), Alice (Adrienne King) and the camp's owner, Steve Christy (Peter Brouwer), are refurbishing the cabins and facilities. As a storm closes in, Steve leaves the campgrounds to get more supplies. The unidentified killer arrives at the camp and begins to isolate and murder the remaining counselors. Later that evening, Steve returns from town and is also murdered after recognizing his attacker. Alice begins to worry after she hears someone screaming in the dark, so she and Bill, the only two left alive and unaware of what is going on, leave the cabin to investigate. The pair discovers a felling axe in Brenda's bed. They attempt to phone the police, but the phones are dead and the cars will not start when they try to leave. When the lights go out all over the camp, Bill goes to check on the power generator, alone. Alice heads out looking for Bill when he does not return; she finds his dead body pinned to the door of the shed. Alice flees back to the main cabin and hides. Alice hears a vehicle outside the cabin and, thinking it to be Steve, runs out to warn him. Instead, she finds a middle-aged woman who introduces herself as Mrs. Voorhees (Betsy Palmer), stating that she is an "old friend of the Christys". As Alice tries to tell her about the murders, Mrs. Voorhees reveals herself to be the mother of the boy who drowned in the lake in 1957. Talking mostly to herself, she blames her son Jason's drowning on the fact that two counselors were having sex and were unaware of Jason struggling in the lake. Mrs. Voorhees suddenly turns violent and pulls out a bowie knife, rushing at Alice. It is revealed that Mrs. Voorhees is the killer. A chase ensues, with Alice and Mrs. Voorhees have multiple confrontations, each time with Alice believing she has finally beaten Mrs. Voorhees. During their final fight, Alice manages to decapitate Mrs. Voorhees with amachete. Afterward, Alice boards a canoe and floats to the middle of the lake. Just as Alice notices the police arriving on the embankment, the decomposing body of Jason (Ari Lehman) attacks Alice while she waits for help in a canoe. Just as she is dragged under water Alice awakens in a hospital, where a police officer tells her that they pulled her out of the lake. Alice is informed that everyone is dead; when she asks about Jason, the officer informs her they never found any body, which leaves her with the impression that he is still in the lake.